Verdelet
Verdelet is the hierarch of the Union. He is an elderly priest with the ability to seal. Personality Verdelet is a priestly man. He is the hierarch, head priest and spiritual leader of the Union. He is greatly respected by the soldiers for his religiosity and faith Chapter 3 Verse 4 Verdelet Released - Caim bows to Verdelet; it is the only time in the game he shows respect. However, without the cover of his religion, Verdelet proves to be a worthless man chapter 4 (after betrayal). Deep down, Verdelet is a selfish coward, who prides his own safety over that of his followers. He is a very unreliable man. He believes that anything inhuman (save powerful beasts with which men can enter pacts with) are lesser than humans. This means that the intelligent monsters who have sided with the Empire are subhuman in his eyes. He also appears to be senileAs pointed out by the Dark Id as he repeats things needlessly and makes constant exclamations about the world ending - in multiple variations. Perhaps Caim kicked him in the head too hard… Chapter 5 Verse 6 The Gods Speak: after the Empire annihilates the Union, Verdelet wonders if Furiae has been killed; Caim kicks him full force in the teeth History Sometime long ago, perhaps when he was young and full of hair, Verdelet made a pact with a petrified dragon. In exchange he gave his hair. Through the War After hearing Verdelet's voice through the pact-beast pressence, Caim sends Furiae and Inuart to meet him in the temple in the desert. Verdelet believes it is for the goddess's own safety that she come to him. However, Verdelet is imprisoned by the Empire. Caim rescues him, only to find that Inuart is at another prison. Caim follows Verdelet's urgings for most of the story; however, their relationship grows more strained as the war progresses. After the War Verdelet retained his position after the war ended. Taking in Seere, Verdelet raised him to be a priest and groomed him to be his successor. As the Knights of the Seal grew into being out of the fragments of the Union and the Empire, Verdelet against took position as spiritual leader. It was shortly after the war ended that Verdelet grew distrusting of Angelus. Perhaps he feared that she would shatter the seals upon herself or go somewhere where the seals could not be maintained. Verdelet reconstructed the seals into cruel fetters that would tie the dragon down. In order to ensure that Caim would not be able to easily destroy the seals, he placed pact-partner guardians at each of them. It took Caim fifteen years to reach Verdelet. In the path to the hierarch's head were great generals and soldiers, but not could stop the man bent on vengeance. Verdelet was killed by the man he once followed. Seere took his place as hierarch. Abilities As hierarch, and overseer of the seals, Verdelet has the ability to cast a sealing spell. It can be used to maintain the temples, seal cannibalistic elves' jaws, and seal away evil. When he casts the sealing spell, Verdelet mutters Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila. It is perhaps the transformed Latin phrase: ohm (gallech) ne allae fay natalia; this algorithmically translates to Homily (gallech) not ye Fay birth. A homily can describe a short sermon, especially one for a wedding or funeralWikipedia: homily; Fay is an older term for fairy/magic. If this were the true phrase, sealing serves to smother magic, and in fact keep it from being born. Images dg-verdelet1.jpg|Verdelet Front dg-verdelet2.jpg|Verdelet Back dg-verdelet4.jpg|Verdelet Face Dg-crest-verdelet.gif|Pact Crest dg-misc17.jpg|Verdelet Sealing Render dg-misc16.jpg|Verdelet and Dragon dg2-illust-gismor.jpg|The Ancient Hierarch References